


尾骨

by fantasybubble



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybubble/pseuds/fantasybubble
Kudos: 27





	尾骨

金珉奎在睡梦里不小心碰到了徐明浩的尾椎骨。

好像是听见了徐明浩眉间皱起的声音，金珉奎一下就醒了过来，确定自己的手不知不觉滑到了他们2个小时前交叠的部位，才发现自己越来越渴望徐明浩的身体了。金珉奎偷偷责怪小舞蹈家拥有一副柔软又易碎的躯体让他自控力直线下降，手却贴心地上移到了腰间，确定徐明浩完全被圈在怀里之后金珉奎才舍得重新进入睡眠。

一想到明天徐明浩就要在大剧院里跳人生第一支独舞，金珉奎就觉得嫉妒的要命——徐明浩的身体就要被这么多人都看到了，谁知道观众席里面会坐着几个虎视眈眈的混蛋呢？

所以今晚金珉奎顶的特别用力，甚至让一度不爱出声的徐明浩忍不住骂了一句：“金珉奎！你他妈的轻一点！”  
“啊？”  
仿佛徐明浩这一骂让金珉奎如梦初醒，他们是在做爱，不是在打架。

总之在徐明浩转过身面对着金珉奎之后，他摔伤的尾椎骨一下子失去了支撑点，疼痛感似乎从那条裂缝传到了他的后穴里，徐明浩猛地收缩穴口，吓得金珉奎差点提早缴械。  
“宝贝你稍微松一点。”  
徐明浩觉得有点抱歉，但是痛感实在是太过强大，他只好把金珉奎放在他胸前挑逗他两点的手拉到自己臀瓣上，确定自己不会再压到尾椎骨后徐明浩紧紧地抱着金珉奎，借他宽厚的背部发力跟着抽插的节奏上下摆动着，下体的前端不知道从什么时候开时已经流出液体，硬挺着在金珉奎结实的腹肌上画着抽象线条。 

金珉奎一直很好奇，虽然他和徐明浩几乎一个月只能见面三次，三次的结局都是做爱做到天昏地暗，但是他不知道看起来温柔冷静的徐明浩为什么在做爱的时候会这么歇斯底里。每一次金珉奎都以为徐明浩要通过他们连接的部位钻进他的身体里，每一次拥抱都足够用力到能从手心感受到徐明浩一节一节的脊椎是如此坚硬，哪怕徐明浩柔软到好像能把自己折叠起来，他的脊椎依旧是坚硬的。

“明天早上你走的时候叫我一下吧。”金珉奎在结束今天这场性爱的时候把徐明浩圈在怀里，手指在徐明浩的发间打着圈，这是他为了让人答应他请求的一种方式，等同于撒娇。  
徐明浩一把拍掉金珉奎的手，闭着眼回答：“怎么？又要跟学妹去玩？”  
“哎，不是玩，是她叫我去陪她散散心！”  
“噢～”  
“你吃醋了？”金珉奎忽然翻身压在徐明浩身上，看着徐明浩的眼睛问。答案很明显是no，可是金珉奎每次都在期待yes。  
“要吃醋的不是小学妹？她连手都牵不到的人前一晚和我在床上做爱呢。”

大概是没有想到这样孩子气的话会从徐明浩口里说出来，金珉奎思考了2秒才露出笑容，他几乎确信徐明浩真的真的真的在意他了。  
“明浩啊，你...”  
“你别想多，我只是替你学妹感到不值罢了！”

徐明浩在金珉奎反应过来之前先意识到自己精神疲惫说了些奇怪的话，打算迅速逃离这个话题。他们原本能凑一起就只是因为肉体和性欲契合度较高，徐明浩每次在表演前都会过于紧张，偶然和金珉奎在酒吧的洗手间里醉醺醺地做过了一次才发现解压的方式就是把身体所有的力气都花在做爱上，越歇斯底里越有效。金珉奎是最完美的选择，体力好下面大还很温柔，主导者几乎都是徐明浩。  
最重要的是，金珉奎的好感总是点到即止。徐明浩从金珉奎越来越深情的眼神里清晰地感受到了他感情平衡正在偏向自己，只是金珉奎很乖巧的不宣张，和徐明浩保持徐明浩最喜欢的距离。

前提是徐明浩永远不给金珉奎任何机会。  
“明浩啊你知道的，如果你愿意和我在一起的话，我只会在你身边。”  
“可是我不想被束缚住你明白吗？我被舞鞋束缚，被舞台束缚，这是我的极限。如果我和你再有更深的关系，我的自由就没了。”

徐明浩扬起下巴亲了亲金珉奎的嘴唇，用他最轻柔的语调继续说：“珉奎，我想要一直跳舞。哪怕我整个人都散架了，我也要死在舞台上。这样的我很自私，所以我会尽量对你好的，嗯？”

徐明浩看到金珉奎眼里的光淡了下去，如果说一点都不心疼，那一定是假的。哪怕是下意识管理好情绪，喜欢这种情绪也是100%不可抑制的。

“…那可不可以再来一次？”金珉奎趴在徐明浩肩头，一边亲吻着徐明浩的小耳朵一边含含糊糊地请求着。

“喂喂...你是要明天我瘫痪在床上吗？”徐明浩抬起手刮了一下金珉奎的鼻梁，“下次再继续好吗？”  
“你的尾椎骨还疼吗？”  
“疼。”  
“明天可以不去跳舞吗？”  
“不行。”  
“我会很想你的。”  
“我也是。”  
“明浩啊，对我抛出一次橄榄枝也好的。”金珉奎撑起身体看着徐明浩圆圆的鼻尖，他想看的是眼睛，但是徐明浩眼睛里藏着拒绝，金珉奎不想被拒绝。  
“睡吧珉奎。等明天过去，我会好好想的。”

其实徐明浩没有睡着。  
金珉奎的手一直顺着他的脊柱下移，呼吸却是平稳的，徐明浩偷偷笑出声来，没想到金珉奎的手刚滑到自己摔伤的尾骨的时候就猛地醒了过来，再次圈住自己的腰之后才缓缓睡去。徐明浩记得和金珉奎第一次在洗手间里热烈亲吻的时候，他也是这样无条件给予怀抱和温度，在洗手台的镜子上留下白雾。那个时候徐明浩的肩膀还有前一天练习的时候留下的青块，金珉奎褪去他身上衬衫的时候看见了，低下头吻了下去，再亲吻到徐明浩已经有些肿胀的乳房。  
“你很漂亮，明浩。”这是金珉奎经常挂在嘴边的话。

如果相爱不是束缚的话，每天在金珉奎怀里入眠或许会和跳舞的一样自由惬意，甚至没有舞鞋紧紧地包裹在脚趾上。原来不知不觉，自己也陷进去了，给自己逐渐增加的依赖作出无数假设和借口。

或许明天之后，徐明浩的尾骨就不会再这么疼了。


End file.
